nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhenna
Rhenna 'is one of the central characters of the Nekci Menij Show who first appeared in Episode 1. She is known for her low temperament, her obsession with social media popularity, hashtags, her outrageous and ever-changing wigs, as well as for her struggles with alcoholism. 'Episode 1: Trolling Brinty Rhenna first appears in the first episode, prominently displaying her briskly changing colored weaves. After trolling Brinty alongside Nekci, Brinty and Nekci utilize her humongous wig to hide away from Gags who makes her appearance. However, Rhenna reduced the size of her weave, unintentionally exposing the other two. 'Episode 3: Telephone' Rhenna is the target of anon hate from Nekci after Nekci receives a troll call from Gags who was pretending to be Rhenna. Rhenna falls for Nekci's blatantly false blaming of Gags for the anon hate. 'Episode 4: Bron Dis Wey' Rhenna attends the Bron Dis Wey show at the Haus Of Gags, accompanying the rest of the cast in the audience. Like her peers she negatively comments on the debut of the new version of Destin's Child. She does not react to Ke@$h£r calling her "obviously shit" other than noting that nothing indeed rhymes with her name. 'Episode 5: Haus Perty' Rhenna happens to be near Adole when she gives birth to Kety Perr after having devoured her in Episode 4. 'Episode 6: Wid Awoke' Rhenna shades Medoner by "dedicating" her song to her, calling it "Wher Hav U Bin On the Charts". She is tempted to attend "Pert Of Me In 3D" when she hears there will be free "glasses" but decides against going because they're 3D glasses, not glasses of vodka. 'Episode 7: The MDNE Tore' Rhenna shows up at the Medoner show anyway and uploads photos to Anstragrim on her ancient phone, resulting in over 20,000 "hashtegs". Along with the other flops (besides XTine) she rushes home to prepare for the Flop Musec Awards. 'Episode 8: The Flop Musec Awerds' Rhenna attends the 2012 FMAs, walking the red carpet in a ratched new blondish weave. She wins at least one award, category unknown. She reacts with disgust to Nekci's performance of "Pend the Alrem". She appeals to the audience for help in solving the mystery of who attempted to kill Nekci via falling stage light, although she feels the bitch deserved it. 'Episode 9: Rhenna Holidey' Rhenna shows up at Nekci's house hungover and overwhelmed by the demands of her management overlords. Despite her rampant alcoholism she is reluctant to take Nekci's advice and do drugs, but she agrees to go on vacation. She joins Nekci and Medoner in mourning what they consider to be Brinty's ill-advised decision to judge X Fater. 'Episode 10: P£nk Frondey' Rhenna checks in on Gags from her unknown vacation spot, but accidentally reveals to XTine that she's working on a collab with Gags, enraging Xtine. She is apparently among the artists dropped from her label when Z-Jey buys the entire record industry, but has no knowledge of these events. 'Episode 11: True Or Dire' Rhenna is the victim of identity theft when Medoner charges $12.00 on her bank account at humv to buy her own merchandise (she demonstrates a lack of personal finance knowledge by referring to her bank account as "my credit card"). On a Skype session with Adole she agrees to accompany her costume shopping for Brinty's upcoming Halloween party. She receives a Skype Buddy request clearly marked Lol' Kem but ignores it, assuming it's actually from Bayonse. 'Episode 12: Vagetorien' Rhenna and Adole take a break from costume shopping to visit McDolan's. The two take advantage of P£nk and Lol Kem by leaving without paying for their 21 burgers (Adole was supposedly on a diet.) Later she attends Kem's funeral after Kem's death at Nekci's hands. 'Episode 13: The Holowen Goast' On her management's orders Rhenna dresses as a "werehaveubinwolf". She arrives at Brinty's party at some point but is sent to Tesco to purchase more generic vodka. They refuse to serve her due to her perpetual intoxication. She ends up at Lol Kem's grave where she finds Nekci and XTine, who are investigating a possible haunting. The three proceed to Tesco then return to Brinty's house. 'Episode 14: Nekci's Late Xmas' Rhenna pilots her jet plane as part of her #666 Tore when she receives a call from Nekci, who is desperate for a turkey. This distraction causes her to collide with Medoner's helicopter. She suggests asking Snata (actually Gags) for help delivering their albums. Later, she gets high off weed to forget the pain of her existence. Gallery File:Uju.png Quotes "even rhenna is beter dan u and luk at teh state of dat" "K" Category:Characters Category:Main characters